Saving Conanotouto
by Aeyra
Summary: Conan managed to break Shinichi free. But now in return, he is in the hands of the Black Organization. If Shinichi doesn't exchange himself for Conan in one month, then Conan will be killed. The sequel to 'Where are you, Shinichi-niichan' On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*Author's Note: It's now going to alternate between Shinichi's POV and Conan's diary entries. Shinichi has one month to rescue Conan before they kill him. Will he be successful? P.S. If you haven't read 'Where are you Shinichi-niichan yet, I suggest it. It's the prequel to this story.*

"_Shinichi-niichan!" To my surprise, standing in the doorway was Conan-otouto. He had a huge smile on his face, and he laughed. "I'm finally here to save you!" He ran to hug me; I wanted to hug him back, but my arms were tied up. "I missed you so much, Shinichi-niichan!"_

"_I missed you too, Conan-otouto." I'd missed his carefree smiles and laughs. I hadn't even been able to see anyone I knew for the past few weeks. "It seems you solved the mystery I gave you. Good job, little meitantei."_

"_Let me untie you first, Shinichi-niichan. You must be sore." He started on the knots, expertly untying each one. He was radiating with excitement. So happy to have found me. I was worried though, what if someone caught him? Then what would happen? I didn't want my innocent little brother to be hurt._

_With the ropes off, I embraced him at last. It felt so good, I was almost free. Thanks to my little brother. All that was left was getting out. Then I wondered, how did he get in?_

"_Vermouth and Ai-chan showed me to your room!" he said, answering my unspoken question. "They're really nice people, they helped me save Shinichi-niichan!" My captors were the ones who showed him to me? Well, they weren't as bad as Vodka and Gin, who came in everyday to torture me. They were merely bystanders, making sure I didn't escape. What motive did they have for letting in Conan-otouto?_

"_Let's get out now." I notioned towards the door, wincing as I got up from the ground. It hurt to move after over a week of being entirely stiff. I looked into the hallway, and saw two doors. The back door and front door. "Which way, Conan-otouto?"_

"_Front! That's where Vermouth and Ai-chan must be! I need to thank them anyways!" I did owe them a thank-you; if this was really meant to help me that was. We ran to the front, where Vermouth and Haibara were waiting. _

"_Thank you for helping me save Shinichi-niichan!" Conan said. They smiled at him, it was clear that they liked him. _

"_I have to thank you two as well," I told them. Vermouth gave me an apologetic smile, while Haibara's smile vanished. Not very polite. We were at the door, and were twisting the knob when Vermouth said something strange._

"_I wish you luck, Silver Bullet-kun." Was she talking to me? I turned around to look at her, when I realized both her and Haibara had already disappeared. Weird, really weird. When I opened the door, I realized what must have scared them._

_Vodka and Gin, standing in the doorway. They were as surprised as we were, giving us a head start. "Run, Conan-otouto! The back door!" Conan-otouto's face was full of fear, and he looked nothing like the carefree little kid he'd been just moments ago. I pulled on his hand, and instantly he was running with me. Towards the back door. Footsteps came from behind us, and I knew they were on our trail. I opened the door, and entered freedom. I thought Conan-otouto was behind me the entire time. Until I reached the street and realized he wasn't behind me. He hadn't escaped the house. Gin and Vodka must have gotten him. I was about to run back, when I realized it would destroy all of his efforts to break me out. I'd have to find a better way._

_Reluctantly and guiltily, I called a cab to take me away. Back home, without Conan-otouto. Looking back at the house where he must still be trapped, I made a promise. _I will come back for you Conan-otouto. And that is a promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shinichi's POV

*Not much happening on Conan's side. At least, not yet.*

"Shinichi." A voice broke through the black sea of nothingness. "Shinichi, wake up." I sat up to find myself staring into Ran's bright blue eyes, filled with worry.

"Ran, why are you here?" The only thing I remembered after getting into my house, was collapsing onto my bed. How did I get out of that place again? Right, it was Conan-otouto. Conan-otouto who had taken my place in the hands of that Black Organization.

"I was trying to find Conan-kun. He's been disappearing a lot, trying to find you and all. I thought he might have come to your house, so I came here and found you. How did you get out anyways?" Her face was confused, relieved, and worried at the same time.

"Conan-otouto came to save me." My voice cracked as I thought about what they might be doing to him at this very second. I'd been beaten, tortured, starved, during my imprisonment. Surely they wouldn't do that to an elementary school student, right? But, those men were as cruel as the devil. There was probably no difference between a grown teenager and a little kid to them. "He found the house that they kept me in. He broke me out, but they captured him, Ran. They captured him."

"Shinichi," she said, wary and frightened. "Is he really…" Her voice broke off. She was pretty close to Conan-otouto as well. Like his older sister in a way.

"We were running towards the back door, because two men were chasing us. Then he must have tripped, but I didn't hear him fall. I ran out the door, and managed to escape. Why was I the one who managed to get out? Shouldn't it have been him? The one who was brave enough to come and rescue me?" I was so angry at myself. My little brother should have come first. Except I had been selfish enough to leave him behind.

"It wasn't your fault, Shinichi." Ran could hear the silent guilt behind my voice. "Conan-kun… Conan-kun knew what he was doing. He wanted to get you out of there. It's been the only thing he's worked on in the past few weeks. He even ditched school to search for clues."

So he'd really worked that hard. _Shinichi-niichan! I've missed you so much, Shinichi-niichan! _His voice echoed in my head. The joy of finding me. "I'm going back to that house. I'm going to get him back." I got off of my bed, and started for the door.

"Don't, Shinichi." Ran grabbed my arm, restraining me from moving forward. "You already knew where that house was. Do you really think they'd chance keeping him there? They're probably setting trap for you right now."

"I don't care. I can find clues. I can bring a police officer with me." I pushed her off, and headed downstairs.

"Wait, Shinichi!" Her voice echoed off the walls. _Wait, wait, wait…_

I passed the television, and realized that the computer next to it seemed to be blinking on and off. _That's strange,_ I thought.

Then a head appeared on the screen. It was one of the men who had captured me. _Gin, _I mouthed.

"Hello, Kudo Shinichi." He smiled evilly. "You should know by now that we have your little brother in our possession. If you want him back, you'll have to agree to a few things."

I quickly checked the video type. It was running live with a webcam. _Microphone, microphone! _ I found it lying next to the computer mouse and quickly put it on. I could hear Ran's footsteps approaching, but that was of secondary importance. "What are they, Gin?" My voice came out emotionless and hard.

"First off, you can't tell the police about this or I'll put a bullet in his head." I clenched my fist. "Secondly, if we find you searching for him by yourself, I'll put a bullet in his head. And if I find anyone I find suspicious searching for him, well, you know what." He sneered, and pulled out a gun to prove his point.

"What do you want? Money, information, safety?" I offered. Anything that might save Conan-otouto.

"The only way to release him is to exchange yourself for him. You still haven't solved that code for us. You have a month to turn yourself in."

"How do I turn myself in if I don't know where you are?" I asked, challenging him. I felt Ran's hand on my shoulder.

"Shinichi, what's going on?"

"Shhh, nothing, Ran." I soothed her.

"Is there somebody with you?" Gin's tone instantly became aggressive. Should I lie, or tell the truth. Conan-otouto's life might depend on it. "The truth would help you here." He suggested, but I still heard the malice in his voice.

"I have a friend with me. She's not with the police or anything." The truth would help.

"We'll give you an email address for you to send an advance notice once you decide to turn yourself in. It'll be in Tropical Land again." I remembered that moment well. I'd gotten a letter saying someone needed my help, and to meet them in a secluded alley right near Tropical Land. When I'd gotten there, I was knocked out with an iron pipe. Not the greatest memories. "Oh, we'll keep you in touch with your brother." My ears perked up. "He's keeping a diary with him. We'll type it up and send it to you. Just remember, any suspicious activity and he's dead."

"Where is he now?" I asked, wanting to know what was happening to him.

"In a dog crate. No food or water. But we'll feed him something soon. No need for his 'Shinichi-niichan' to worry." Laughter, and then the screen went black.

"Shinichi." Ran tapped my shoulder. "What was that about?"

"In order to get Conan-otouto back, I'll have to turn myself in. I have a month."

Ran's face lit up with fear. "Shinichi, you won't, right?"

I sighed and put my face in my hands. "I don't know, Ran. I just don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Like I said, Conan's things are really short, but bear with me! I'll try to update as fast as I can!*

Dear Shinichi-niichan,

They told me I can write stuff to you now! It makes me really happy! The people who kidnapped me are feeding me now, but I'm not really sure what it is. It's too hard to read the label on the can, but the food is really yucky. It smells like cat food. I haven't really been doing anything, so I'll write about the stuff that's been done to me.

I've been in this dog crate for maybe three days, and I only got let out once. They took tests on me and stuff, but I don't know what they really wanted. I was allowed to stretch and exercise for about a half hour, but then they made me go back into the cage. I was really bored until they told me that they would send my diary entries to you over email, then I started writing. I don't want to worry you, so I'm going to try my hardest to write good things.

I've seen Ai-chan and the Vermouth lady a couple times too. Apparently, Ai-chan's been forgiven for whatever she did and they came to visit me. Vermouth said she was sorry, but she'd try to make it better. Ai-chan just nodded, like she didn't care. She's kind of mean.

I feel really tired. It's hard to sleep in this cage. They won't give me a blanket, a pillow or anything. It gets cold at night, so I curl up into a ball and sleep. I'll write more to you next time, Shinichi-niichan.

From your little brother,

Conan Kudo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shinichi's POV

It was two days after Gin had told me about his conditions. I was clenching my fist as I read what they were doing to Conan-otouto. How dare they do such cruelties to such a little kid? He sounded brave in his letter, but I wondered how he was really doing. How could I have fallen for such a simple trick that one day back in December? One note, one mistake had lead into this huge mess.

Ran consoled me, but I could hardly hear her. I just wanted to use my brilliant deduction skills to rescue Conan-otouto. But he would die if I did, so how would I be able to?

_Bzzt! _The doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Ran answered the door to find Conan's friends waiting outside of the door.

"We came to find Conan-kun, can he play with us today?" Ayumi-chan's eyes sparkled and searched for Conan-otouto. "Wait a second, when did you get back, Shinichi-niichan?" She pointed at me, as I was attempting to hide. _Crap, _I thought. _I'm supposed to be missing!_

"Something a little bit complicated happened," explained Ran simply. "Conan-kun can't play with you guys today, come back in a while, okay?"

"No," said Mitsuhiko-kun, the smartest of Conan-otouto's friends. "I know Shinichi-niisan shouldn't be back, he's been kidnapped. Conan hasn't been coming to school for the past few days, and he would have definitely of told us if Shinichi-niisan came back. You're hiding something from us." Ouch, that kid was sharp. Then I realized these kids might be the only chance in rescuing Conan-otouto. I felt guilty about my plan, but I had promised to save him.

"Conan-otouto rescued me. But they took him when he tripped while we were escaping." I was almost tired of saying this so many times.

"You mean Conan-" started Genta-kun.

"Isn't here?" Ayumi-chan started crying.

"Can't we help Conan?" asked Mitsuhiko. "We want to save him!"

"About that, it's-" I was going to say 'too dangerous' but I was selfish enough not to. These kids, who would suspect elementary schoolers? After all, they wouldn't be in something dangerous, just scouts. "You guys might just the only ones who can help actually."

"Shinichi," said Ran hesitatantly.

"The moment that they run into danger, I'll make them stop," I whispered into her ear.

"Okay!" cheered Genta-kun. "We will save Conan!"

They all pulled out the little badges that Agasa-hakase had given to them and raised them in the air. "Detective Boys go!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dear Shinichi-niichan,

They moved me out of the cage into a real room. I'm getting three meals a day now to. I think it's really weird, but it's so much better than that cage. Ai-chan is visiting me every day with Vermouth, and I think they're trying to make a compromise with their boss. They said they're going to try to keep me alive no matter what.

I'm allowed to go outside, but not far. I only get a little bit of space, but it's nice to be able to breathe fresh air. Did you tell okaa-san and otou-san yet? I don't want them worried, they cried so much over you, Shinichi-niichan. I don't want them to cry.

I heard one of the guards saying that I'd probably be hopeless in the future. But the other said that I had the 'brains' and if I had half the courage of you, then I'd be great. Great for what though? When I asked them, they told me to shut up, and kicked me. It still really hurts.

I asked Ai-chan about it, and she said that if you don't come in a month, they'll make me join them. That I'll end up like her. I'm scared about that, but I don't want you to come either, Shinichi-niichan. They'll definitely kill you once they get that puzzle solved. Vermouth showed me the puzzle. She says that one of their top agents betrayed them, but was on the run and threatened to spill everything unless they could solve the puzzle and kill him in two months. I couldn't even read half of it. But if I can solve it, then it means maybe we'll both be free.

I hope everybody's not too worried about me, I'm not in danger. I miss everyone. Please tell them, Shinichi-niichan.

Conan Kudo


End file.
